Tom (ES)/History
History In the Dawn of the Clans arc ''Thunder Rising :When Turtle Tail returns from Twolegplace, she explains to Gray Wing that another cat had joined her and Bumble not long after she decided to live with the latter. She notes that her Twolegs were carrying a large tom, and that the tom had lived with another Twoleg prior, but one day, they stopped feeding him. Turtle Tail then adds that he went to live with other cats, but they were cooped up together, and notes that his name was Tom. Gray Wing comments that he could never understand Twolegs, as they named a tom Tom, and Turtle Tail continues that Tom then went to live with Bumble and Turtle Tail. Gray Wing inquires if Tom was friendly, and Turtle Tail remarks that they got along, but she had to leave. :Gray Wing notices Turtle Tail's swollen belly, and asks her how it happened. Turtle Tail explains she thought Tom was friendly, but once she was expecting kits, he changed. She notes that he didn't have any plans for the kits, and neither Bumble or Tom would admit something was wrong. Turtle Tail discovered that Bumble was also asked by Tom not to inform Turtle Tail of the truth. When Bumble pleads to join the group, she explains that her injuries were caused by Tom, as he turned against and blamed her for telling Turtle Tail the truth. :She also answers that he swiped and scratched her when their Twolegs didn't notice. Once Bumble speaks to Tall Shadow, she explains that Tom was pushing her around, and Tall Shadow asks why he attacked her. Bumble replies that she thought he was angry due to Turtle Tail's departure, and Sparrow Fur asks who Tom is. After that, Tall Shadow asks if there was a way Bumble and Tom could live peacefully together, and Bumble shakes her head, stating that Tall Shadow should be stating that to Tom, and not herself. The First Battle :Thunder first sees Tom at Bumble's grave. He approaches the kittypet, asking who he is. Tom gives him his name, and Thunder is dumbfounded at the fact that his name is simply a gender. They bicker for some time, but eventually, Thunder brings up Turtle Tail, peaking Tom's interest. Tom orders Thunder to fetch her, stating that he would not leave until he sees her. Seeing no choice but to obey, Thunder concedes, getting Turtle Tail to go to Bumble's grave with Tall Shadow, Gray Wing, and Thunder. At Turtle Tail's appearance, Tom begins to grow affectionate, but the fear on Turtle Tail is expressed through her body shaking :Gray Wing, at first, is jealous, but realizes that Turtle Tail is frightened of Tom due to his status as a bully. Tom says he misses her and their play fights, in order to spite her. Turtle Tail snaps at him that he was the only one who was ever playing. In order to trick Tom, Turtle Tail says that their kits Sparrow Fur, Pebble Heart, and Owl Eyes are scrawny, that they are poor things, nobody wants them, and she wasted her milk on them, in order to trick Tom into not wanting them himself. He growls about never wanting them anyways. He threatens to come back, and then he stalks away from the four moor cats after remarking he would've preferred Turtle Tail's death over Bumble's. :When Turtle Tail's kits go missing, Jagged Peak and Turtle Tail discover that Tom has taken them. While the queen pursues, he returns to camp and informs Thunder and Lightning Tail. The two leave immediately to try and find them. Meanwhile, Clear Sky sees Tom and his kits passing through his territory, but decide to let them pass. Lightning Tail and Thunder cross a stream to follow the trail, and River Ripple helps them. They continue on and meet Flower, who points them to Tom's den. :Lightning Tail, Thunder, and River Ripple spot Tom with his kits, though they aren't happy. He suggests a game of hide and seek, but quickly contradicts and has them go back inside. Tom's Twoleg comes out, and the three rescuers are appalled to see him act friendly towards it. The Twoleg drops off food, and the three kits come out. Thunder, Lightning Tail, and River Ripple confront him, but it's to no avail. Lightning Tail forms a plan and leaves the kits behind. :Lightning Tail suggests that they tell the kits what it's really like to live with Twolegs, and with Tom. While they want to avoid telling him he's their father, they know they must do whatever they can. The three step forward, saying they'd come to say goodbye. They mention to the kits how they'll never hunt lapwing, probably receive new names, and miss out on a lot. Lightning Tail starts yowling after Tom's Twoleg, though the kittypet tries to get him to cease. The black tom lets the Twoleg pick him up, and the kits are horrified that they might have to do that too. :The kits express their desire to return to the moor, so River Ripple quietly leads them away. Meanwhile, Tom is angry at Lightning Tail for stealing his Twolegs. Thunder helps his friend escape their grasp, and they race away with Tom following. They stop to confront him, telling him that the kits will forever be wild. Tom spits back at them, but Lightning Tail points out that they will blame him for leading their mother to her death. The kittypet snarls that they can keep the kits and stalks away. Once Lightning Tail and Thunder reunite with River Ripple, they explain to the kits that Tom isn't with them. The Blazing Star :While walking in the forest, Clear Sky discovers Tom passing through. The leader approaches him, but he insists he means no harm. Tom mentions that he's interested in joining a group, and likes the concept of living and working together. Clear Sky questions if he could make it, since he's a kittypet. Tom replies that he did live with Twolegs, but feels like he's coming home out in the forest. Clear Sky inspects him, and the other tom questions if he can join, saying he's heard about how he makes tough decisions. :After Tom begs again to be accepted, Clear Sky says he can come to camp, if he can support himself. Tom is elated, and says they won't let them down. One Eye reveals himself, and Clear Sky looks the rogue over. After One Eye impressively catches a pigeon, he agrees they can both come with him. They settle into Clear Sky's group, and go on patrols. Tom confronts Gray Wing, Thunder, and Mouse Ear, who inform Clear Sky of how the tom had stolen Turtle Tail's kits. Clear Sky feels shame, but defends his new campmate. Cats within the moor group worry about the threat Tom and One Eye pose. Owl Eyes asks why Tom is so bad, and if they want them around if their father is a bad cat. Gray Wing reassures that that isn't the case. :In the forest camp, Clear Sky watches One Eye lead a fighting technique session. He's impressed with the progress Tom has made, losing his kittypet softness. One Eye sends Tom away to get a sharp rock for practice, but Sparrow Fur comes seeking after her father. The former rogue attacks her, almost killing the kit. Clear Sky is about to intervene, but Tom reaches Sparrow Fur first, and yowls at One Eye to stop. The two toms begin to fight while the rest of the surrounding cats begin to tend to the kit's injuries. By the time cobwebs are placed on Sparrow Fur, One Eye has killed Tom. :Cats at the moor camp wonder where Sparrow Fur is, and if Tom's taken her. After investigating, they learned what happened. Owl Eyes is devastated at his father's death, and wishes Clear Sky hadn't let One Eye into his group. A Forest Divided :Thunder remembers Tom as a kittypet and the father of Turtle Tail's kits. He remembers that he stole the kits trying to make their mother suffer, who died trying to rescue them. Path of Stars :Although unnamed, Gray Wing explains to Quiet Rain that Turtle Tail was carrying someone else's kits when they became mates. Quiet Rain asks whose and Gray Wing explains a kittypet, feeling bitter at the memory of the arrogant and selfish tom. In the ''Field Guides ''The Ultimate Guide'' :Tom is mentioned on Turtle Tail's page, and it is said Turtle Tail thought she could have a life with him, and became pregnant with his kits. Category:Detailed history pages